Efervescente y Amargo
by Rikoret
Summary: Hinata Shoyo se divide entre cielos grises con pequeñas manchas azul petroleo, y la brillante idea de volar al espacio profundo. *BL*


**Summary:** Hinata Shoyo se divide entre cielos grises con pequeñas manchas azul petroleo, y la brillante idea de volar al espacio profundo. *BL*

 **Personajes:** Mi pequeño solcito Hinata Shoyo- Tobio Kageyama, la sombra azul- Y Yachi Hitoka (el pompón que brilla).

 **Extension** **:** One-shot. 1039 palabras.

 **Advertencias:** Tal vez no te guste. Ojala me tiren un basurero.

 **Disclaimer:** Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

Shoyo se ve al espejo y no es él.

Él es bajito (1,60m el máximo), tiene pecas y no es corpulento. Tiene rulos y ojos comunes (color mier*$"# ). Con suerte su actitud compensa todo ello, o la mayoría de las cosas.

Pero cuando esta con Tobio es todo distinto.

Es una luz dentro del agua. Una luz azul y fría, que envuelve y te da pequeños mordiscos que te llevan a la locura. Una tortura de 1,80m y sombras con restos de un espejo añejo.

Comparando con la invencibilidad, Tobio comparte una parte de s alma con un cuervo, no de alas grandes y que vuela con gracia sobre las púas de un alambrado en un campo minado.

No sabe desde cuándo ni cómo empezó.

Pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, Shoyo ya criaba un enjambre dentro de sí mismo. Porque no es lo que Tobio merece, no es nadie al lado del prodigio del voleibol.

A Shoyo le crecen flores y vuela entre las húmedas nubes. Crea corazones de azúcar y algo agrio que se esconde en el centro. Porque así es Shoyo. Un polluelo envuelto en cascaras cada vez más grandes, y por dentro es solo un par de ojos grandes con ojeras y un cuerpo cubierto de pétalos.

 **xx.**

—¿Por qué no lo intentas? —Pregunta Yachi uno de esos días en los que los problemas lo abruman. Pero se queda callado, al igual que las veces anteriores y Hitoka lo observa con pesar mientras golpetea suavemente la punta del lápiz contra el cuaderno.

Porque Hitoka siempre está ahí, apoyando y dando ánimos. Una margarita que desprende olor a jabón y purezas. La inocencia y amor disfrazados de rubio con un toque de picardía.

-Tampoco es como si entendiera, aun si lo pusiera en palabras, nunca terminaría la lista del porqué no puede salir con Kageyama. Es como si siempre estuviera a un paso de Kageyama, a un paso que no puede dar-porque es tan largo e inalcanzable. Sobre todo, que Tobio…

—…No es gay? ¿Eso me dirás? — Hitoka frunce el ceño con enojo y revuelve un mechón de su pelo. Acongojado, Shoyo la mira con angustia y lagrimitas en las esquinas de sus ojos. —¡Sabes que yo…! —Antes de terminar de hablar, entra Kageyama.

Shoyo mira a otro lado y Yachi trata de disimular con una sonrisa.

Con las sonrisas todo se resuelve. Y si dices (todo está bien)- te creen infelizmente y mueres en parte. Chillando con ardor en la garganta y pudriéndote en una espesa niebla.

Porque Tobio es inocente y le cree a Shoyo.

 **xx.**

Cuando está con Tobio…

Se vuelve torpe, todos los pases vuelan a su cara y vuelve a su casa con más moretones que cansancio-sin contar con los reproches y quejas de Kageyama.

(Aun así, con eso— Está bien.)

Cuando anotan un punto, la sonrisa de Tobio se registra de por vida en su mente y sus piernas sienten una sensación de emoción, escalofrió y a lo que dicen muchos "las piernas se convierten en gelatina".

Vocifera con Kageyama y todos -ya acostumbrados- callan. Y Es esta cotidianidad que hace que Shoyo soporte estar con Kageyama y no cree una catástrofe verbal en la que pronuncie esas palabras que le aterran tanto. Que soporte pasar el día con un prodigio y tratar de no sentirse escoria.

(Es totalmente

-normal.) ¿Verdad?

(—Está bien.)

Porque cuando está con Tobio él no es la nueva versión del Pequeño Gigante-no fuera de la cancha-. No es, como dice Kuroo-san, -Chibi-chan. Tampoco un gran saltador, ni el niño hiperactividad.

No, no es así.

Él es…

Él…

Él es un manojo de temblores momentáneos y nervios que no lo dejan hablar con claridad. Y Kageyama lo mira interrogante con esos hermosos ojos azules.

Un sol oculto por nubes espesas y negras. Que despiden gotas de espinas y ácidos tóxicos. Eso es Shoyo en el -Espejo.

(—Está bien—susurra

-y llora)

Camina sobre piedras y le duelen los pies. Pero con Kageyama ahí, Shoyo debe sonreír, ya que no debe estropear el hermoso rostro de Tobio con fruncimientos de cejas y frases como «¿Te sientes bien?», o «¿Pasa algo?». No lo merece, no de Tobio.

Pero aun así…

En frente de Kageyama, Shoyo entristece.

Porque cuando está con Kageyama, Shoyo es el niño bajito. El que tiene pecas y no es corpulento. Es aquel que tiene rulos (Tobio los toca con manos temblorosas y con toda delicadeza). Y su actitud, todo él se desarma- y no compensa los perfectos desperfectos que ve al espejo.

Un espejo donde roza su cara con la yema de sus dedos. Si, allí donde Tobio trazó cuerpos imaginarios y dejo su cálido toque-con una sensación de cosquilleo que a Hinata le encanta. (Pero eso es un secreto)

 **xx.**

Naranja como el sol.

Y Shoyo solo es un cascarón de energía y felicidad. Él es un sol punto de explotar.

Si solo pudiera ser solamente Shoyo. Si solo fuera el niño con pecas y rulos anaranjados (y que eso estuviera bien). Si solo fuera en niño que mide 1,60m (y que eso también estuviera bien).

Si solo para Kageyama -(Tobio)- fuera Shoyo en vez de Hinata…

 **xx.**

Shoyo es radiante, es cálido. Y Kageyama es aquella sombra que completa la lógica en su vida, el sentido de todo.

Aquellos toques que saben a menta. Su ropa que huele a mar, como sus ojos. Esos ojos con la sombra de mil imperfectos y una luz en su vida (una luz naranja).

Hinata Shoyo crea campos de flores con sus manos. Purifica el aire y revive mariposas. Con esa intensidad desbordante, cautiva a los seres humanos y se convierte en luz. Pero todo lo que comienza termina-aunque Shoyo renazca al día siguiente. Y las flores vuelven a surgir y las mariposas a volar (a Shoyo se le empieza a acabar el aire puro y las flores mueren un poquito más cada día). Shoyo es algo así, como una gaseosa. Efervescente. Pero Shoyo también es comparable con el helado de tiramisú, es dulce y rico, un gusto para la vida (y su sabor tiene un toque amargo que te recuerda a una habitación cerrada y un cuerpo que se revuelca en la oscuridad).


End file.
